


You Care About Me

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Beaches, Drowning, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, M/M, Minor Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Poorly written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21687589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hinata can't swim and goes in the water anyway.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 81





	You Care About Me

**Author's Note:**

> I rushed this so I don't think it's good, but have this gay one-shot written by a half gay boi.
> 
> Follow my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/SkyLavender4) for future updates  
> or follow my main [Twitter](https://twitter.com/notme_bee)

The volleyball club had decided that it’s been a good year and they planned a day at the beach.Hinata was happy, he could relax and play in the sand. He never liked the water so he never learned to swim.He knew it wasn’t a problem as the farthest he’d go in the water would be to his ankles.That would only be when he was desperate for coolness. 

“Hinata, it’s kinda hot, right?Don’t you want to go in the water?”Nishinoya asked.Hinata looked up from the sandcastle he was moulding, “What?Oh, yeah, it doesn’t really bother me but I guess I am getting a bit hot.”Hinata got up, shaking his hands against his swimming shorts riding the sand.Hinata went to the waves and sat down.

“Why not get in deeper?You’ll hardly be cool.”Nishinoya said Kageyama was in the water much deeper than where Hinata can touch.He thought about it and going in deeper wouldn’t hurt.He got up and went deeper to his waist, slowly putting deeper.He shivered not used to the coldness. 

Nishinoya went to getAsahi, Hinata was looking around when his foot suddenly couldn’t touch the ground.He heard of it, drop off.Kageyama was deeper and still standing so the drop off couldn’t have been that deep but Hinata couldn’t reach.He closed his eyes gasping for air but what came in was water.

>>>

“Hey, where’s Hinata?”Kageyama asked, noticing the empty space in the sand, “Last time I saw him he was over there.”Nishinoya said, he pointed to where he left Hinata.Suga looked around, sensing something in the air. He started walking towards where he was pointing and saw something in the ocean, it was bright and orange.Suga quickly brought him up, running his hardest to the sand. 

Kageyama looked at the unconscious body, “Come on, wake up.”Kageyama said, shaking him.Suga asked, hectic and hoping someone does, “Does anyone know CPR?”Kageyama did.

Kageyama started, having his hand on his chest, pressing down.He leaned down, breathing in while closing Hinata’s mouth.Hinata coughed, rolling on his stomach.He gasped, choked and coughed up water in that order. 

When Hinata was alright, Kageyama asked, “Can you actually swim?”Hinata shook his head, “Sorry.”Kageyama had hugged him, feeling sad, he almost lost Hinata, “Tell us things like these before you end up almost dying.”Hinata smiled, “You care about me.” Kageyama shoved him away, “Shut up.”And Hinata laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fun one to write. I might rewrite in a couple of years.


End file.
